Temptation in the TARDIS (Erotic Piece)
by p10shaggamagga
Summary: Story 3 in the first 'Doctor and Rory Erotica' series. 3/8. They've performed sexual acts on one another but now the Doctor and Rory possess a relationship that is about to get a bit more exciting and risky as the pair do some sexual things in the TARDIS and Amy is still on board.


As Amy was bored, she started to drum her fingers on the TARDIS console and she tipped her head back, allowing her ginger hair to flop and fall.

The Doctor walked past and noticed his female companion now sat on the TARDIS chair and she looked rather glum.

'What's up?'

'I'm so bored,' she sighed noisily. 'Can't you take me somewhere?'

'I need to fix the callibration circuits in the TARDIS' technology room.'

He trotted down the steps and into an elongated corridor that had orange walls. As he started walking down it, he was no longer visible to Amy.

He then noticed Rory walking down the other end in a white t-shirt and a red jacket and they complimented his beige chinos. He smirked at him. The Doctor really had a crush on his male companion now but he knew that Amy mattered too.

As they both stopped beside each other, Rory placed his hand around the back of the Doctor's head and snogged the Time Lord. They both enjoyed this experience.

He let go and stepped back and took a deep breath and so did the Doctor. He yearned for Rory's touch but Amy was only in the main control room not 80 yards away.

'Rory,' the Doctor looked at a horny man. 'Amy's only through the end of that corridor.'

He kissed the Doctor again and an erection formed in the Doctor's underwear but Rory already possessed one.

'Amy's only in the main control room?' he asked with a lustful expression on his cute face. 'Doctor, I need you now. I have an erection and I need somebody to sort it out for me.'

'Get Amy to do it,' the Doctor protested but he did want to have more sex with a very talented Rory. 'She's in the main control room now and if she catches us then she'll kill us.'

Rory looked at the Doctor and then thought of an idea.

'How about we go somewhere in the TARDIS? I mean, there's plently of rooms we could do it in. Amy would never find out if you locked the door.'

The Doctor walked out of the corridor and stopped at the bottom of the stairs and so Amy glared at him.

'This might take slightly longer than usual,' he said, resulting in Rory cheering to himself.

'Ok,' she exhaled. 'Just please hurry up. If you see Rory, tell him I'm looking for him.'

The Doctor agreed and left her and then rejoined Rory in the corridor.

'Ok then Rory,' he placed his face very close to his companion's. 'Let's go have some fun!'

The Doctor opened the door of the library in the TARDIS and then locked it with his sonic screwdriver and then gagging for a shag, he kissed Rory on his lips and their erections grew until they could grow no more.

Rory undressed himself and so did the Doctor until they were in their underwear like the last and first time they had sex.

They kissed again, this time the Doctor placing his hand on Rory's cheek and Rory placed his hand on the Doctor's right arm.

The Doctor stared down at Rory's underwear and noticed the outline of an erect penis.

'You have such a big dick,' complimented the Doctor, grabbing hold of his underwear.

'You do too,' smiled Rory, giving him a little peck on the cheek.

They rolled around on the floor for a bit and chortled as they did it and that's when they heard a knock on the door.

'Shit,' whispered Rory as the Doctor was lying on top of him.

'Doctor,' Amy said. 'Are you in there?'

'Yeah,' he said. 'I'm just researching on how to fix the TARDIS.'

'Ok.'

They waited until they heard Amy's footsteps disappear for the Doctor to start licking Rory's armpit and Rory shrieked rather loudly with delight and the Doctor looked up and shushed him and giggled like a naughty schoolgirl.

As Rory's feet started to be licked, he slid his underwear off and his meaty cock sprang into life, ready to be sucked.

After Rory's gorgeous feet were covered in saliva, the Doctor scooped the dick into his mouth and sucked on it hard and Rory drove it in more and the Doctor was soon deep-throated.

'Oh God you're good,' he said quietly in fear of Amy hearing all the commotion. 'That's right. Suck it as hard as you can.'

'It's so meaty,' mumbled the Doctor as he carried on caressing the cock.

Rory smiled as he felt himself about to cum.

'I'm gonna cum,' admitted Rory.

The Doctor took the juicy penis out of his mouth and let it spring back into its original position and he then lay down on the floor.

'Cum on me,' pleaded the Doctor. 'I'm your bitch so ejaculate all over my face. Please!'

'With pleasure,' Rory took the Doctor's underwear off and then hovered his dick over his face.

He started jerking on his cock forcecully, closing his eyes and mumbling swear words as he did so, enjoying the wank so much.

'It's coming out,' he said and then cum darted out of his delicious cock and decorated the Doctor's face and the Doctor closed his eyes and loved all of it. 'Oh wow.'

Rory fell back and looked at the semen on the Doctor's handsome face and the Doctor then tasted a bit.

Rory thought this was a little disgusting but the Doctor used a nearby broken book to wipe it off as he ripped out a page.

'Now it's my turn.'

The Doctor made Rory lie on his back and his placed his legs in the air and so the Doctor put his two feet quite close together so he could slip his sexual stick through.

The cock brushed up against the two feet as the Doctor shut his eyes and quietly screamed with joy.

Rory couldn't stop smiling. Ever since he started doing all this sexy stuff with the Doctor, every ejaculation felt amazing and incredible.

Placing Rory's feet down on the floor, the Doctor hovered over Rory's face and started jerking on his cock and he kept letting little slices of orgasmic sounds come through.

'Oh here it comes,' the Doctor gritted his teeth and Rory closed his mouth and eyes, ready for what was to come. 'Here it comes.'

The Doctor screamed with delight as shots of semen fired out of his cock and landed on Rory's face and he shook it a few times and then fell to the floor.

Rory did what the Doctor did with the book page and then the men, both naked, just stared at each other.

'Oh my God,' Rory reached for his boxers. 'You deserve an award for ejacluation aim.'

'Thanks,' the Doctor noticed Rory's gigantic penis. 'I'm a natural.'

They laughed, got dressed and exited the library and as they entered the main control room, Amy was asleep on the chair.

**MORE NAUGHTY FUN FROM THE DOCTOR AND RORY COMING SOON!**


End file.
